


Kincaidus and the Magical Accident

by Hideyoshi Faz (FreddyFazbutt)



Series: Kincaidus's adventures [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 18+, Backfiring Spells, Don't Like Don't Read, Farting, Gen, Loaded with fetish content, Magic, Masturbation, Size Difference, Socks, Vore, dick - Freeform, femboy, my first original work - Freeform, this story is a prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/Hideyoshi%20Faz
Summary: Kincaidus is a 17 year old human mage who decides one day to practice his summoning spell to summon a familiar but it backfires, causing a city from another more modern universe to appear instead at a super small size. The playful but clumsy slender crossdressing boy ends up turning the city into his own little toy and dominating it along with thousands of tiny people.





	1. Kincaidus's Spell Goes Wrong...for Zero City Pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is a setup. Second chapter will feature most of the actual fetish content.

Kincaidus sighed as he studied the spell again, he was sure he had read the spell right however the croaking frog in front of him was definitely not a familiar or at least one he hadn't read about before.

He thought to himself "One more try, hopefully it works this time" He closed his eyes and began to focus once again. He could feel.....something appear in front of him as he gently opened his eyes but there appeared to be nothing there.

He sighed and said sadly "I'll never get the hang of this spell" He set his grimoire down and was about to go write in his diary when he suddenly heard a CRUNCH! sound from under his slender foot.

**Meanwhile.....**

It was a night like any other for the residents of Zero-city, the most technologically advanced city on the planet Earth especially for 50 year old janitor Grady Hems who had just finished mopping the floors of the school he worked for.

Grady locked up and was about to leave when suddenly a extremely bright burst of light flashed across the entire city, blinding everyone briefly before it faded away. Suddenly a loud crackling sound almost like fire and a girl's voice boomed from above the city "I'll never get the hang of this spell" 

Grady like many other citizens in Zero City at the same time were in absolute shock as they looked up to discover the largest girl they had ever seen. She was clad in what looked like a witch's outfit, a purple scruffy looking hat, a purple tight looking corset, purple shorts and purple boots.

She also boasted what looked like pink flowing hair, a strange bulge poking out from her shorts and a big plump squishy butt. Grady Hems said "Well that's somethin you don't see every day" Suddenly the giant girl lifted her foot which for some reason did not make people panic, maybe because most of them were still fixated on her appearance.

Then..... CRUNCH! thousands of lives were quickly snuffed by the giant's foot all at once. This made the giant finally look down at the unexpected sound, unfortunately by then it was too late for Grady Hems and several people. Their bodies were reduced to nothingness by the slender foot as a huge crater now existed where the school and many other places were.

**Back to Kincaidus**

"A tiny city? did I just step in a tiny city?" Kincaidus said as he stared down at what he had stepped in. It was indeed a city, it was very silver looking and seemed to be making weird noises. His confusion turned to realization as he realized what happened "Oopsies I guess I accidentally summoned a city~"

He moved his foot gently as to not completely destroy the city again before getting on his knees and addressing the city directly. "Uhh hello there...little tiny people it seems I may have umm...summoned you guys when my summoning spell backfired and I can't really change you guys back so...I guess I should find a use for you guys?"

More noises erupted from the city upon this as Kincaidus said "O-oh yeah i forgot to introduce myself, I'm Kincaidus! I'm 17 and i'm a boy mage studying to be a master mage but uh not very good at it as you guys have seen"

He pondered for a few minutes wondering what he should do now when it hit him, he spoke once again only this time what he would say would chill and stop the hearts of every person in Zero City.

"I'll keep you little things and your city as pets!" 

 


	2. Kincaidus's spell goes wrong....for Zero City Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having decided to turn the city into his personal plaything, Our dear protagonist Kincaidus has some fun that leads to a rather messy end for Zero City. 
> 
> ALERT: This chapter will be nothing but fetish content. Read at your own risk.

We open back on Dave Turner another citizen of Zero City who is a 19 year old programmer that is like everyone else freaking out and panicking at the words spoken by Kincaidus. Mostly by the fact that this....girl was actually a boy and that he has very undesirable ideas for what he's going to do to them.

**Back to Kincaidus**

Kincaidus heard the noises intensify from the tiny city as many screams of panic rang out from it making the boy giggle a little as he said "Don't worry little guys your sacrifice will not be in vain" with that he approached the city as his footsteps shook the city with every step,

Once he had gotten close enough he picked up the city as if it were barely anything and carried it to his bedroom. He then set the city on his bed giggling a little more before saying "Let the fun begin!" before sitting down on the tiny city as his squishy fat ass promptly squished thousands of people under it causing Kincaidus to moan.

Most of the tiny city was crushed easily by the weight of the giant's ass leaving a tiny crater and thousands of tiny red splotches on his shorts. He said "Mmmm I can feel your pathetic lives ending under me, You should be happy bugs. How many people can say they died to a giant's ass after all"

He began wiggling as his short covered cheeks easily crushed more buildings and people due to such a simple action making the young mage moan more before saying "I got a nasty surprise for you little bugs too"

Kincaidus grunted hard before pushing out a fart onto the city below him as the winds ripped buildings in two and left the city smelling like rancid eggs making the boy giggle as he said "Mmmm hope you enjoy that. been saving that one for a while"

He wiggled a little more before finally standing up as the remains of thousands of buildings and people slid off his butt as he took another look at the city. Most of it was completely gone having been erased by his sitting down and wiggles.

He picked it back up before getting into bed and setting the city on his belly as he undressed, leaving the residents of Zero City in absolute shock upon the discovery of a monolithic penis protruding from the giant's lower half.

This made Kincaidus giggle as he said "Lucky you bugs. You're about to meet my special friend here" Kincaidus then proceeded to grab his dick and rub the enormous sex organ all over the city as the flesh wiped even more buildings out of existence with each contact the boy moaning a little louder as his dick grew hard more.

He began rubbing it nonstop moaning louder and louder before pre-cum spilled from Kincaidus's dick drenching the city in the white liquid as he squeezed his dick making him scream in pleasure as his dick flooded the city with cum after climaxing.

He giggled panting wildly as he saw the city which was barely a city anymore by this point. He said blushing still "T-that was super hot" After that he took his boots off letting the stench of his dirty smelly socks run free making the remaining citizens of Zero City vomit several times.

He then moved the city to down at his feet the smell of his socks getting even worse as he said "I've been on my feet all day. how unfortunate for you little bugs" He lifted his sock and let it rest on the city as more buildings were crushed along with more people.

The giant smiled as he felt the squirming bodies of the tinies under his sock, Those who had avoided being crushed barely to be exact but before Kincaidus could continue however, his belly made a loud grumbling noise indicating that he was hungry. He said "Well I guess I forgot to eat lunch. Luckily I happen to have my lunch right here"

He snatched up the city which was all but in ruins with only a few remaining survivors hiding in the ruins and tossed it into his mouth. The city was rocked and shook as Kincaidus's tongue licked it, making him moan in pleasure at the taste before gulping as the city slid down his throat easily.

Over the next few hours Zero City or what was left of it was digested in the young mage's stomach to be pooped out later. Kincaidus patted his belly and said "I wonder if I could somehow use this spell backfire to my advantage, Maybe I could find the place this came from..."

 

TO BE CONTINUED IN BOOK 1: "Kincaidus and the incredibly tiny world"


End file.
